Pressing irons are well known in the art. However, most of said known pressing irons are relatively expensive to manufacture due both to costly materials and complex and time-consuming assembly operations. Such pressing irons require a multitude of different fasteners to complete the assembly operation thereof with the cost of assembly labor constituting a substantial portion of the cost of manufacture.